Romeo Save Me
by Sellybelly411
Summary: "Oh, just come on." He begged, "You seem like a pretty annoying girl." "Wow." The brunette responded. "What? I said pretty!" Sonny just cackled a bit longer until she was out of air. The girl finally rolled her eyes, "I can't." She repeated, "Not today, at least."
1. She's a Wallflower

She's a Wallflower

The first time Chad Dylan Cooper had laid eyes on Sonny Munroe, he was hooked. He was on set, running lines with his co-star for the latest episode of _Mackenzie Falls_. Natalie, who played Mackenzie's newest love interest Beca, was a sweetheart...on screen. But as soon as the directors called cut, her attitude changed for the worse. She slapped the actor on his stomach then stormed off, leaving a confused Chad alone on set.

He heard some giggles from across the hall and turned his head, a smile creeping up his face as he saw a light-haired brunette laughing her face off. Chad supped that the bratty girl must have amused her to a great amount, as he heard a snort-laugh come out of her mouth.

The actor chuckled in return, a small smile on his face as he walked over to her. The brunette was still laughing, which only made him smile wider.

"Hey." The star greeted, sticking out his hand for a shake.

"Um…" The girl responded, jumping in surprise, "Wha...what's happening right now? Wait, are you talking to _me?"_

"Of course, I am." Chad responded, winking at the brunette, "Who else would I be talking to?" He moved his hand closer to her, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but you knew that."

The brunette cleared her throat and turned down the shake, "I'm Sonny Munroe, but _I_ knew that." She teased, laughing at her own joke. The actor forced a laugh before sitting back into his own chair, beckoning the girl forward. She complied, standing awkwardly beside the Vanity mirror that he sat in front of.

"So…" The blonde actor began, "...Are you new, Sonny?"

"To what?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs.

Chad smiled, "To Condor Studios. Do you work here, Munroe?" He pressed, crossing his leg.

Sonny cleared her throat and shook her head, "Um, n-no. I'm just here visiting a friend. I come to the studios a lot, I just usually don't come over here." She explained.

"Why not? _Mackenzie Falls_ is like the show where everyone wants to hang out." He said, completely serious, "Why wouldn't you want to spend some time over at the Falls?"

"I don't know." Sonny shrugged, "Guess I'm not all that into your show." She confessed, "Plus, it's not like anyone would notice me hanging around anyway. I'm the hugest wallflower, nobody notices me."

Chad was both hurt and understanding at the same time. He shrugged and reached his arm out to touch Sonny, who instantly backed away. The actor ignored this action and moved forward, "I noticed you though, Munroe."

"I know you did, Chad." The girl smiled and walked away, leaving the actor to his own thoughts, _who in their right mind wouldn't notice a girl like_ _ **that?**_

As the days went on, the actor found himself looking for the girl everywhere he went. It was hard to focus on his work because his thoughts were always filled with images of her beautiful face. He had a feeling, though, that it would be even more difficult to concentrate if Sonny was _here._

And he was exactly right.

The actor was about to wrap up his last scene for the day when he looked to his side and saw the brunette standing there, a bright smile on her face as she watched him work. She waved 'hello' and rubbed her right arm.

As Natalie was speaking her last line, Chad pushed past her and made his way over to the brunette, a bright smile on both of their faces.

"Hey." The actor greeted, "What're you doing here?"

"What're _you_ doing here?" Sonny asked in return, "Aren't you supposed to be filming right now?"

He shrugged, "Probably."

The brunette chuckled in return, "Well I gotta go." She said sadly, "It was good seeing you." The girl turned around and began to walk off, Chad doing his best stop her. He reached out for her arm but she took it away before they could make contact.

"Come on, Munroe." He began, "Just hang around for a bit."

"Chad…"

"Oh, just come on." He begged, "You seem like a pretty annoying girl."

" _Wow."_ The brunette responded.

"What? I said _pretty!"_

Sonny just cackled a bit longer until she was out of air. The girl finally rolled her eyes, "I can't." She repeated, "Not today, at least."

"So... tomorrow?"

"Maybe." She teased.

"Oh, c'mon Munroe." Chad pushed, crossing his arms.

"Yes," She answered, "I'll be here."

"Good." The actor responded.

"Good." Sonny responded.

"Fine."

"Fine."

The brunette walked away before the actor could say anything more. He chuckled under his breath and turned around to walk away, jumping in surprise when he saw three members of his leading cast standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey guys." He greeted awkwardly, "Whatd'ya say we head back to set? Shoot that last scene?"

"Who were you just talking to?" Penelope asked, her voice very harsh.

"Wha-What are you talking about? I was just talking to Sonny." He explained.

"Who's _Sonny?"_

"The girl that was just standing in front of me? Pretty brown hair, big brown eyes?" He described, frustrated when he got nothing from the cast. He huffed and pushed through the small crowd, taking his spot back on stage.

But as he straightened his jacket, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

 _Sonny._

She waved at him quickly and gave him a thumbs up before disappearing around the corner.

A smile crept up his face before he turned back around and gave the same smile to Natalie, who played Beca. The red-head smiled right back and laid her body against "Mackenzie's" chest, "I just wish it didn't have to be this way…"

"I know." He soothed, "I know."

 **A/N: The first chapter sucks I am** _ **so**_ **sorry to let you down, guys. I know how the whole story is going to play out, everything is in my brain. I just...the first chapter turned out bad. I feel like their meeting was a bit rushed? I don't know, honestly. It'll get better, I promise. Just stick with me for now and I'd appreciate any reviews, favorites, or follows you could throw at me. I'm crossing my fingers in hopes that this will turn out well! Thank you very much for your support.**

 **Love,**

 **~Sellybelly411**


	2. Glass

Glass

Chad was disappointed when Sonny didn't come the next day as she had promised. He assumed that she had forgotten, but when she didn't appear for another three weeks he began to get concerned. Was she blowing him off? Was that what this was?

Another week then passed by and he gradually got more upset. Then, on Monday, he finally saw her. He was passing by the _So Random!_ set, on his way to the cafeteria when he saw her. She was sitting on a bench just outside of the prop house observing the cast as they talked. Specifically, Zora Landcaster- the 12-year-old girl with spiky brown pigtails and the strangest one in the show.

Sonny's chin was rested in her palm, a sad twinkle in her eye as she watched the younger girl jumping up and down in glee. A smile stretched up her face as she observed Zora's happy mood. He found this odd and wondered if this was why she hadn't been around lately. He walked over to her and took a seat next to her, "What are you doing?"

The brunette yelped in surprise and fell off her seat. He offered his hand down to help her up, but she only glared up at him and pulled herself up.

"Correction- what are _you_ doing?" Sonny countered, "You scared me half to death."

He just shrugged in return, "So, what're you doin' Munroe?"

The brunette shook her head, mind elsewhere as she ignored the teenager and walked away towards the Commisionary. Truthfully, Chad wanted to go after the girl but thought better of it. She would come back when she was ready for him.

But the question was...why did he care so much about one specific girl?

There were plenty of other women out there that he could be talking to. Ones that would be ecstatic to be noticed by the famous Chad Dylan Cooper. This one though...she seemed more fed up at him compared to his lovesick, adoring fans. This situation felt so unfamiliar to him.

He didn't see Sonny for another two days. She seemed to like to disappear a lot, Chad noticed.

He had just finished wrapping up his last scene when he saw something out of the corner of his right eye. A certain brunette had her head poked halfway through the door and was waving up at him. Chad smirked and walked his way over to her, leaning against the doorframe as he stared into her lovely brown eyes.

"Well hey there Munroe." He greeted, "Wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Yeah?" The brunette countered, a smile on her face, "Well a promise is a promise. I said I'd come back and say hi."

"Hate to break it to you, but that promise expired about four weeks ago."

"No." She argued, stepping forward, "I never said I'd come, I said _maybe."_

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll let it go. Just this once."

"Oh, you're so _kind_ Chad." Sonny said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "So, why don't you and I go to the Commissionary? I could talk the lunch lady into getting you a Lobster."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm allergic to any type of crustaceans."

"Lamb, then?"

"I'm a vegan."

"Okay, then how 'bout a salad?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks for the offer."

"You know, most girls would drop everything to hang out with me."

"Yeah, well I'm not like most girls. I actually have better things to do then talk to you."

"Better things than hanging out with me, America's Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yes, _way_ better things." She answered with a smile, "You do realize that the world doesn't revolve around you, right?"

"None of those words make sense."

Sonny shook her head, smiled and neared the boy, brushing back a strand of her brown hair as she stared into the actor's eyes. The brunette leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, causing chills to go through his entire body. He stared down at the girl in shock.

"It was nice seeing you, Chad." She backed away slowly, biting her lip and eyeing the boy, his eyes never leaving her until she turned the corner.

Chad lifted his hand up and touched his cheek, his body still cold from the interaction. He hated that she made him feel this way, that his feelings for her could cause goosebumps up his body.

He sank down onto his chair and stared at the spot where the brunette had just been standing. This girl...this Sonny Munroe...she was the death of him.

Meanwhile, the brunette had just entered the _So Random!_ prop house without anyone noticing. She sank down on the couch and smiled when she saw Zora and her castmates enter with her. They made their way over to the couch and Sonny immediately slid over to make room. Not wanting to be noticed, she made sure to be as silent as possible. Though, in all seriousness, she knew that even if she talked there was no way any of them would hear her.

"Can you believe what snobs the Mackenzie Falls cast are? I can't believe they would do something like this." Grady Mitchell commented, and it was only when he turned around did Sonny see what he was talking about. There was a red, circular spot on his arm that could possibly be a bruise, but she couldn't tell for sure.

Her brown eyes instantly flickered over towards Zora's arm, and she sighed in relief when she didn't see any markings on the girl's arm.

"I can." She answered, raising her right arm and pointing to the top of her hand. Her marking was smaller, but it was the same shape and color as the others. Sonny's blood began to boil as she waited for some sort of explanation.

"Those vacuum pipes really hurt." Nico Harris said, rubbing the spot on the side of his shoulder. Sonny jerked out of her seat in fury, _vacuum pipes?_

"This color does _not_ go with my skin tone at _all!"_ Tawni Hart whined, pouting down at the mark on her wrist.

"Really? That's what you're concerned about?" Zora scolded, "We have to get Chad back! His reign of terror has gone on long enough!" She shouted, "It's time for some _revenge!"_

Sonny couldn't believe that Chad could be involved in something so ridiculously childish. Now usually, the brunette would be doing her best to put a stop to this by now, but she was suddenly becoming very weak. Her eyes drooped closed and she fell back down onto the couch. Jerking her eyes open, the last thing she saw was Zora leaving the Prop House with an evil look on her face.

Chad was passing by two hours later to get his own revenge, but when he saw Sonny lying asleep on the couch, he dropped everything and ran over to the girl.

"Sonny?" He whispered, reaching out his arms to nudge her when she didn't wake up. Just as his arms were about to reach her side, her head jerked up and she glowered down at him. Chad raised his eye, confused.

"You idiot." She spat, getting up and sliding off the couch. She stretched her arms up and let out a loud yawn.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, completely confused.

The girl gestured down to the object the actor had dropped on the grown, then crossed her arms in fury.

"You were going to do something else to them."

"N..No I wasn't." He argued, stepping in front of the three forks and plate of wasabi that lay on the ground. The brunette raised her eyebrow, skeptical of his actions. He may be a great actor, but he was the worst liar.

"Don't lie to me." She ordered sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded, suddenly afraid of the girl before him. It seemed Sonny could be scary when she wanted to be.

She walked around him, circling him like a shark. His body tensed up and he felt the whole room grow cold, "Am I in trouble?" He squeaked, not sure why he cared so much. He could do whatever he wanted. It was his business, not hers.

"I saw Tawni and her friends today." She began, "They said you attacked their arms with a vacuum pipe?"

"O-Oh...they told you that?"

"Nope." She answered, popping the 'P', "I was listening. You should know better than anybody that nobody notices me, Chad. They were talking about it and I happened to be here." She explained, "Now I need you to stop doing whatever you are doing, turn around, and go apologize." She ordered.

"But why should I…?"

 _"Chad."_

"Yes, Ma'am." He responded, picking up the fallen objects off the ground and turning back around. The rest of the cast came in just then, confused when Chad started shooing them out.

"And _apologize!"_ Sonny shouted, raising her eyebrow when Chad complained about how they were enemies and that the Randoms should be the ones having to apologize. Finally, he agreed and led his cast out the door and out to find the So Random! cast.

Once they were gone, Sonny let herself fall back down on the couch. She rubbed at her eyes, wanting to drift back into sleep. Nobody understood what she was going through. Not even Chad.

And she hoped he never had to.

 **A/N: This one is a little better than the first, I think. I just hope you enjoy my story and will stick with me through the whole thing. Yes, Zora is a main character, I just need to give some more build-up to where she will be involved more in the story. Please hit me up with some favorites, follows, and reviews. It would really help me out a ton and I would appreciate it greatly.**

 **Love,**

 **~Sellybelly411**


	3. Candles

Candles

Zora was sitting by herself in her bedroom, moping. She didn't really want to go to work today, as much as she knew she had to. Today was her least favorite day of all- her birthday. Today, she was officially twelve.

Another year older, another year just as sad.

She heard her Father knocking on her door and knew that she couldn't hide in her room any longer. She changed quickly into a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She clipped a small barrette in her hair and forced a smile as she exited her bedroom.

There, her Father stood outside waiting, just like she knew he would be. He was holding a tray of orange juice and her favorite oatmeal, her favorite meal. On any day, she would have loved it, but not today.

Not on her birthday.

"Good morning, Zor Zor!" He greeted in his usual chipper tone, thrusting the tray over to her. The 12-year-old just sighed and rejected the tray, "No thanks, Dad." She said sadly, earning a frown from her Father. The man set the tray down on the nearest table, "But it's your birthday."

"Yeah." She sighed, "I know."

Knowing exactly what she was thinking, he wrapped her in a hug and held her close to his chest, "You know it has nothing to do with you, right?" He explained, kissing her on the forehead.

"I miss her." She admitted, "But Dad, how can you miss someone you never got the chance to know?"

"Oh, Zora…" He started to cry himself, "She loved you so much."

"Tell me more about her, Dad. What was she like?"

"Your Mother was...persistent." He explained, "She never let anything stand in her way."

The two stayed silent for a moment, the man squeezing her tightly. Letting her go, he smiled at his daughter, "We have to go. You have rehearsals today, right?"

Zora wiped away one more tear and nodded yes. She took her Father's hand and walked to the car with him. She arrived a few minutes late to work but didn't care all that much. Her castmates didn't see anything to her, as they all remembered what day it was. She had to fake a smile through all the sketches when really all she wanted to do was cry.

She was relieved when Marshell called cut, and the cast was released for lunch. Zora grabbed her lunch card and walked ahead of the others. She ordered the smallest portion of (what looked like) fuzzy beans. The lunch lady, who usually treated the Randoms like garbage, seemed concerned about the girl. The 12-year-old girl took a seat away from her cast, completely ignoring her pitiful tray of food.

Across the other end of the Commissionary, Sonny was watching the girl with concern. She hated seeing Zora this way, and so she made her way over to the girl and slid in across from her. She reached across the table and placed a hand atop Zora's, in an attempt to soothe her. The brunette knew perfectly well what was going on, and she just wished she could be noticed by the girl. But no, Sonny was a wallflower. The brunette gripped the girl's hand tighter, knowing that even though she could feel the contact, Sonny was invisible to the eye. Just another common face.

A warmth spread through Zora's body as she felt something...someone? Grab her hand. The girl should've been scared. But for whatever reason...she wasn't. Her hand relaxed at the contact and she even managed a smile. Sonny smiled right back, happy to see the little twinkle in Zora's eyes once more.

And then...for a moment...the 12-year-old saw something. Her eyes went wide as she saw a figure of a girl, smiling up at her. She pulled her hand away and looked side-to-side, wondering if this was some sort of joke. But when she turned back around, the girl was gone. When in reality, Sonny had just gotten up and walked over to Chad's table. He smiled at the sight of her and pulled up a chair for the girl.

"Wow." He admired, "And I thought I looked good." The actor smiled and took another bite of his steak, oblivious to the strange looks he was getting from his _Mackenzie Falls_ cast. Chad was just happy when he heard Sonny giggle, doing her best to hide her red cheeks.

Clearing her throat, she looked up at the actor from under her bangs, "Did you apologize?"

"Seriously? That's the first thing you ask me today?"

She gave him a look and he let out a long, dramatic sigh. The actor nodded, "Yeah. We did."

"Good." She smiled, "Now, stop talking to yourself."

"What? I'm not talking to myself."

"Yes, you _are."_ Penelope said, "For a full five minutes, I might add."

The actor was confused, though his thoughts were quickly drowned out by the oud cackling erupting from Sonny's mouth. He cast her a furious glare, which only made her laugh louder.

"Be quiet." He ordered, squinting his eyes in an attempt to appear threatening.

Her laughter died, and she smiled at him instead, "Oh, _fine."_ The brunette rolled her eyes in defeat, "Later, Chad." She waved goodbye to him, offering a kind smile. She made her way over to Zora once more, brushing the girl's shoulder as she walked onward. The 12-year-old jumped in surprise at the contact, looking around to see who had just touched her. But, to no avail. Sonny was already out the door before she could be noticed by anyone.

Chad leaned back in his chair, tuning out his castmates, who were asking him endless questions about what was wrong with him and why he was talking to himself. The actor tried to defend himself by saying that he _had_ been talking to someone- a girl called Sonny. But they merely laughed and got up, leaving him alone.

Sonny slipped into the empty chair next to him, doing her hardest to hide her laughter. But as she stared into Chad's annoyed eyes, the brunette leaned her head back and let out a very obnoxious laugh.

"You are too _cruel,_ Monroe."

"Thanks." She returned, a mischievous smile on her face.

"The cast thinks I'm crazy, you know." He explained, earning another laugh from her. He gave the girl a look of annoyance. She shifted her position and did her best to compose herself, "Why would they ever think that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Seriously? Did you see they walked out on me? What kind of monster are you, making the Mack Falls cast think I'm insane?"

"Well, I don't think that's true." The brunette smiled at him and paused for effect, "Everyone here thinks you're insane!" She laughed again, gesturing to the whole room. All heads were turned his way, and not in the way that Chad preferred.

"Good talk, Chad." She squeezed his shoulder lightly before walking out for the second time today.

The actor found himself seeing her around the studios more often than usual. She helped the crew in Stage 2, correcting scripts and double checking that everything was going through smoothly with the tech equipment. Nobody seemed to notice Sonny at all or the little changes she had made.

As Chad was handed his script, he smiled down at the words written at the top of the page in pink pen.

 **Made a few changes, don't tell Director!**

 **Break a leg! :)**

 **~Sonny**

At the bottom of the paper, she had sketched a crude drawing of Steve, the director barking orders at the cast. He chuckled at this and looked around, in search for the girl. Looking upward, he saw her in the lighting booth and waved at her. She waved right back, biting her lip and shifting from one foot to the other, a huge smile forming on her face.

A bell sounded, and he was soon yanked back to set so everyone could run lines. He had just turned to the third page when he saw one of Sonny's changes. One of Mackenzie's lines was crossed out with a black sharpie, and a new line had been written next to it.

"You are not meant to be here." He said, the words filled with drama, "You need to believe before _they_ find you."

"I have nothing to do with these problems if that's what you are so worried about." His co-star, Liam, responded.

They exchanged lines for the rest of their day, and Chad couldn't help but admire the brunette's script changes. For someone who adored comedy, she was pretty good working with drama also.

He looked up one last time to meet the girl's eyes but was saddened to see that she had left. She seemed to do that a lot.

Elsewhere, Sonny was searching for Zora. The girl was quick on her feet, but so was she. The brunette turned a corner and stopped in her tracks when she saw the younger girl sitting by herself, eating a slice of vanilla birthday cake that seemed very unpleasant to the eye.

 _That's so sad._

She slid in next the brunette and watched her sadly, "Happy birthday, Zora…"


	4. Goosebumps

Goosebumps

Sonny had started acting rather strange, Chad noticed. She had been visiting him frequently (which he didn't complain about), though she always had this sad twinkle in her eye. He often saw her gaze towards the stage doors, longing look on her face.

Did she want to be somewhere else?

The brunette also seemed to be more oblivious lately. She didn't do as well a job as she had been doing a couple of weeks ago. In fact, she hadn't been doing her work at all. It's not like the Mackenzie Falls cast noticed, though.

So, during break time, he made his way over to Sonny and sat down next to her. He resisted his urge to touch her hand (as he knew she didn't like it), "Sonny?"

The brunette looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, hey Chad." She greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm doin' good." He admitted with a shrug, "What's wrong, Munroe?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. No big." She reassured, offering a kind smile up at him (which he didn't buy).

"You want to head over to the cafeteria?" He offered, "Do you wanna...talk about it?" The actor asked, surprising himself. He hated talking about feelings with anyone unless they were about himself. The brunette seemed just as shocked as he was but smiled. Her smile was so bright and transfixing.

Oh, how amazing she was.

"I'll come with you, for sure." She said, "But I'm not that hungry, I ate a big breakfast this morning."

He nodded and out of impulse, reached for her hand. She shook her head and pulled her hand away, seeming uncharacteristically angry. Her rage left as soon as it came though, which relieved Chad. He didn't want to know what Sonny would be like when she was angry.

They walked the rest of the way there, choosing a seat separate from his usual table. He slowly chewed on his food, observing the sad-looking brunette across the table. She was staring at the table beside them, where all the Randoms were sitting.

"What's your deal with them?" The actor asked, gaining her attention.

"Nothing." She sighed, "They're just...old friends."

"You guys aren't friends anymore?"

"No." The brunette said, "And it's all my fault." She sniffled, then walked away. The brunette paused, turning around on her heel. She wrapped the actor in a hug so loving that he got the chills. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "Thanks for being here with me, Chad." She said, tears in her eyes, "You have no idea how much I needed this."

The blonde nodded in response, watching the girl turn a corner and walk away. She never really stood with him for long, but long enough for him to realize how much he truly cared for this girl. The brunette truly was mysterious, but he didn't mind. She seemed to have a very bad history with the Randoms and he was wondering if he should ask them.

 _I can't believe I'm actually thinking about talking to the Randoms. Yeah, there's no way that's ever gonna happen._

He finished his food and left the cafeteria, returning to set. The actor waited patiently, playing games on his phone until the rest of the cast returned. Looking up once, he swore he saw Sonny walking with Zora. The brunette had the brightest smile on her face, and it seemed like they were talking.

But no, it was just Zora talking to herself, not even noticing Sonny at all.

 _How can she not?_

His eyes lowered down, and he couldn't help but notice that the brunette's hand was teetering between reaching for a handhold or resisting it. Her smile slipped and she placed it in her back pocket.

As Zora turned the corner, Sonny paused and sat down on the bench.

 _Why didn't she go with her?_

True, it would be a bit creepy if she stalked Zora through the entire studio, but it appeared like something was stopping her.

Chad decided that it would be best if he asked her about it later. She was clearly upset, and that made him upset.

"Chad."

… _Should I ask the Randoms?_

 _"Chad."_

 _No. She would probably just get angry with me. But why should I care? I'm Cha-"_

 _ **"CHAD!"**_

"Sonny?" He called out, disappointed when he met the eyes of an angry Penelope instead of the brunette.

"Oh, it's just you." He said, sounding disappointed.

Penelope raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Are you still hung up on that imaginary girl of yours?" She snapped her fingers in front of his fake, "You need to wake up. That girl… what was her name, Bunny? She doesn't exist."

"She does!" He defended, "I'm not going crazy. She's real."

"Sure she is." The taller girl said, rolling her eyes, "Now can you pause the insanity for a second so that we can get back to work?"

"Fine." He agreed, walking back to set and taking their places.

He then noticed Sonny re-entering the studio, smoothing down the edge of her skirt, wiping the tears out from under her eyes.

"Sonny…"

She held a finger to her lips and motioned for him to begin acting. He nodded reluctantly and started his scene, which didn't take very long to film, as he was a very good actor.

"... So?" I wondered out loud, twisting off the bottle cap of my water as I approached her.

"So… _what?"_

"So, what did you think of my acting? Was I good or what?"

"Or what." She responded, rolling her eyes.

"What does that mean? Was my acting that bad?"

"No it wasn't your acting. It's just, you were so stiff there up on stage that it cancelled out the fact that you were delivering your lines perfectly. You need better stage presence, or else the viewers won't take you seriously." She said, "Plus, some of the lines seemed recycled and made the storyline less dramatic and more boring."

Chad's jaw dropped. He had been expecting a simple yes or a no, at least. Never an entire critique, though.

"What?" She questioned, shaking her bangs out of her eyes and staring at me, "You asked me what I thought."

"Yeah, well I never expected that. Munroe, was there any possibility that you were a critic in your past life?"

She suddenly tensed up, "W- What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I was just messing with you. Why, did I do something wrong?"

She just shook her head and sighed, suddenly looking more relaxed. She slapped her hands onto her thighs and blew a strand of hair out of her face, "Wanna go for a walk?" She questioned, "I could really use it."

 _No way._

He hated walking. It was so boring and pointless… it didn't do anything for anyone! But there she was, looking at him with her big brown eyes….

"Okay."

She clapped her hands excitedly, the goofiest smile on her face.

And for the first time _ever,_ she reached down and held his hand, the sudden contact giving him goosebumps.

 **A/N:** _Holy crap! Has it really been two years since I've updated? Believe it or not, I've been working on this chapter in that same amount of time. Anyway, I hope you didn't forget about me!_

 _Love,_

 _Sellybelly411_


End file.
